


Rupert's Revelations

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Alternative Timeline, Daddy fic, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Rupert ha sette anni quando comincia a realizzare la cosa.





	Rupert's Revelations

Rupert ha sette anni quando comincia a realizzare la cosa.

Sono passati sei mesi da quando la mamma è andata via, ricorda ancora l’espressione colpevole di papà Eliot quando ha chiesto dove fosse andata e di come lui gli abbia detto che la mamma purtroppo non tornerà più, non per colpa sua ma perché è andata così, poi papà Quentin che era accanto a lui lo ha abbracciato stretto per alcuni minuti e poi è corso via lasciandoli soli.

Nonostante tutto non è stupido, sa che c’è qualcosa che non va tra i due, prima era tutto migliore: mamma amava papà Quentin, papà Eliot amava papà Quentin e voleva bene alla mamma e papà Quentin amava entrambi, semplice ed efficace. Ora che la mamma non c’è più gli è chiaro che non sanno come comportarsi, come se senza la mamma non possano continuare ad amarsi e quello è così strano. Si occupano sempre del mosaico insieme ma mantengono le distanze, si sfiorano appena e ogni volta che li ha sorpresi a guardarsi si ritraggono come se avessero paura di affrontare il vuoto che c’è tra loro e questo è stupido, lo sa persino lui che è un bambino.

Ha anche affrontato il discorso con papà Quentin, papà Eliot non ha bisogno di discorsi ma aspetta solo che sia papà Quentin a parlare e Rupert odia vedere papà Eliot triste.

<< Papà, tu vuoi bene a papà Eliot? >> domanda, semplice, diretta, è il sistema migliore per ottenere una risposta sincera diceva la mamma.

<< Sai che gli voglio molto bene, Rupert >> è stata la risposta di papà Quentin, imbarazzata ma proprio quella che voleva sentire.

<< Come volevi bene alla mamma? >> ha insistito Rupert.

<< Rupert, ne parliamo un’altra volta >> questa risposta invece non gli è piaciuta ma ha aspettato.

Rupert ha dieci anni quando comprende appieno la portata del mosaico.

Ha sempre saputo che quello era il compito di entrambi, creare qualcosa con quelle pietre, qualsiasi cosa però avessero provato non ha mai funzionato davvero. Papà Eliot e papà Quentin hanno invece ricominciato a sorridersi, talvolta si tengono per mano e ci sono delle sere in cui lo affidano alla signora che porta loro le provviste, è una vedova con tre figli tra cui una bambina incantevole di nome Josie, senza spiegargli bene il perché e la donna si limita a spiegargli che quando sarà più grande capirà.

Lui però non è stupido: sa che il mosaico è importante, che quando lo avranno completato papà Eliot e papà Quentin avranno completato la loro missione e così nel futuro riusciranno a salvare la magia, anche se si chiede come sia possibile capire quale sia la forma corretta da dare alle piastrelle, quando era più piccolo si era divertito anche lui ad aiutarli ma ora il mosaico lo annoia e basta. E se … se avessero davvero trovato la soluzione ma non volessero eseguirla? Se lo è chiesto più volte ma non ha mai osato fare la domanda a voce alta, spesso papà Eliot gli parla degli amici che avevano, o che avranno, e Rupert sa fin troppo bene come ne senta la mancanza quindi no, non può essere quello.

Rupert ha quindici anni quando scopre cosa facciano veramente papà Eliot e papà Quentin quando lui si trova fuori casa.

Josie è carina, simpatica e ha spesso fantasticato su come siano le sue labbra, se morbide come appaiano o ancora di più, eppure quella sera non appena lei e i suoi fratelli si addormentano ne approfitta per sgaiattolare via diretto verso casa. Un piano perfetto si dice, andare, vedere qualsiasi cosa avvenga e poi tornare prima dell’alba, assolutamente il suo miglior piano.

A casa regna un silenzio quasi irreale, negli anni Rupert si è fin troppo abituato al rumore e quello è strano si dice mentre raggiunge la finestra giusta, se ha fortuna non lo scopriranno mai. Francamente non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, forse i suoi papà avvinti in qualche abbraccio scandaloso, gemiti e implorazione come quando lui e i suoi amici hanno sorpreso la figlia del mugnaio con un boscaiolo, si ricorda bene come gemesse lei e come si muovesse lui, forse si aspettava qualcosa di simile. O forse si aspettava di vederli dormire, quello che ha visto non riesce bene a definirlo: ha visto due uomini che si baciavano lentamente, si sfioravano il volto e si sorridevano con un sentimento così puro che per un istante si è vergognato di averli scoperti così, come se fosse un segreto intimo da cui persino lui, loro figlio, è escluso. Quello non è scopare, fottere o uno dei tanti termini che usa con i suoi amici, ma fare l’amore ed è a quindi anni che Rupert scopre che le due cose sono diverse.

Rupert ha vent’anni quando ha la rivelazione che la vita non deve per forza girare attorno al mosaico.

I suoi papà da oltre vent’anni non pensano ad altro, lui stesso quando era partito si era riproposto di scoprire qualcosa di più ma poi ha incontrato Alicia, giovane e bella Alicia che non è più bella di Josie ma ha così tanta voglia di vivere e un sorriso così luminoso che Rupert è sicuro di essersene innamorato quando l’ha vista sorridere per la prima volta. Alicia lo guarda come i suoi papà si guardano, e lui sa di guardarla allo stesso modo dunque … dunque quello è l’amore, non una cotta o un’infatuazione, ma l’amore, quello vero, quello che hanno i suoi padre e quello che hanno avuto con sua madre.

Rupert Coldwaugh ha quarant’anni quando scopre che il mosaico è terminato.

Sono tre mesi che non si reca dai suoi genitori, papà Eliot gli ha fatto sottilmente che deve recarsi a trovarlo più spesso ma papà Quentin non ha insistito, è stata Alicia a convincerlo che la mancanza di lettere o altre notizie da parte dei suoi genitori è preoccupante e soprattutto non è da loro, sono come i pappagallini Rupert, gli ha detto, quando uno muore l’altro si lascia morire e temo sia accaduto qualcosa.

Per questo è partito, da solo nonostante Margo e Kady volessero andare con lui dai nonni, ricorda bene com’è perdere qualcuno di caro e non vuole imporre ai suoi figli quel dolore. La casa è sempre la stessa, stranamente trascurata pensa prima di aumentare il passo, forse Alicia non aveva tutti i torti si dice, forse i suoi padri sono malati, o forse con l’età si stancano prima, mai dire a papà Eliot che è vecchio, preferisce il termine “diversamente giovane “che fa ridere le bambine ogni volta.

Non c’è nessuno in giardino pensa prima di sentire il suo cuore aumentare il battito, poi … poi gli occhi gli cadono sul mosaico e lo vede, finito eppure ancora da cominciare e Rupert spera che ci siano riusciti, che prima di … siano riusciti a terminare il mosaico e che entrambi siano in pace perché per Fillory Quentin Coldwater ed Eliot Waugh hanno dato più di ogni altro, e lui lo sa fin troppo bene.


End file.
